


Mirror (reader x ticci toby)

by Payday123



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, M/M, Other, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payday123/pseuds/Payday123
Summary: I'm using details from the original story from MrCreepyPasta, feel free to listen to the original story on youtube. I decided that the summer writing was already getting boring and my few readers deserve a major upload. This is one of my old and one of the first fanfics ive had, I went back and edited the story to fit my current writing style and to make the story seem a little more appealing. It's also gender neutral so any gender could enjoy the story so enjoy!





	1. New Kid on the Block

_**-READERS POV** -_

"(Y/N) are all your things packed?" Mom asks walking into my room. I look around the almost empty room, "Just about, but I still need to pack my art supplies" I say with a fake smile. "Well hurry up we have to be on the road by eight." Mom says checking her phone quickly before walking out the room. Uggggg. Why do we have to move anyway? I might not have that many friends but I'm still happy where I'm at. Why do we have to move to Virginia anyway? It's so far away from here in California.

I complain to myself the whole time that I pack the rest of my stuff, by the time I'm finished it's 7:01. That was a lot quicker than I expected it to be. I go downstairs to find mom, and I find her cooking some breakfast. I walk up behind the counter as she hands me a plate of pancakes, "Don't you think it's a little early to leave at 8?" I asked trying not to be obvious that I want her to wait a little longer, "No. It's a very long trip." she says smiling at me. She already caught on to me, I try not to pout too much while eating my pancakes. We eat until we're full, and It's 7:50 by the time we finish. We hurry and load the rest of the boxes into the truck. I grab a cooler and fill it with ice, snacks, and drinks before we hit the road. We load the cooler into the back seat, and start our long drive.

~~~

My parents wake me up saying we were at the new house. I stretch and I look at my phone's front view camera, I'm a mess! My hair looked as if a tornado had hit, I try to comb down the wild beast of hair. I look out of the truck's window and see our two story brick house that's painted in dark colors.

I get out of the truck and start unloading, I bring in my bed frames into a room on the left side of the house. I go back and bring in my mattress, desk, dresser, desk chair, mirror, and shelves. I set up my bed and place everything where I want it. I bring in the rest of the boxes and slowly start to unpack everything. I go through my suitcase and pick out some clothes, I pull out a plain t-shirt with jeans and some (F/C) shoes. I go outside and check to see if I had forgot anything. As I close the moving trucks doors I can see the neighbors blinds close, probably some curious people or something.

I walk back inside and find my parents, "Would it be alright if I go see the neighbors?" I asked. I have nothing else to do so why not, and why not try to make friends. "Sure honey" my dad says "Be safe!" my mom calls to me. I walk to the neighbors left to the house, I knock on the door expecting a cute older couple but was surprised when the door opened and answered by a man who reeked of of booze. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. "Uh... I'm new to the n-" I was interrupted as the door swung close in my face. I turn to walk away as I was about to walk away I hear though the door, "TOBY! get your ass down here!" everything goes silent for a moment. Then a boy steps out, he seems cute but looked as if something was wrong, he was very fidgety. His brown hair went every which way, his skin almost looked gray, he had very dark eyes compared to that guy who came out..., and he even slouched a little too. "H-hi..." he says twitching, "Hey my name is (Y/N)" I say smiling. Toby holds out his hand, " I'm t-t-Toby..." he says hesitating "s-s-sorry for t-twitching s-so m-m-much..." I take his hand and shake "It's ok. So I'm new and I don't know much of this neighborhood... I wanted to meet more of the neighbors but since you're around my age do you think you can you show me around?" I asks. "uh...s-sure." he says looking away from me. He starts to walk a little and so I follow, along the way I try to make small conversation.

We get back to our part of the neighborhood "bye..." toby says walking away "Uh..." I said holding out a hand like a little girl wanting to be picked up,he turns around to face me. "I had I fun time... maybe you can show me around school?" I say putting my hands in my back pockets rocking back in forth. Toby smiles for a second "S-sure...Sweet dreams." he says already walking away. "goodnight" I basically say to myself. He hears me and I can tell because I can see a little lopsided smile plastered on his face.

I walk into the house to be greeted by my dad cooking dinner "Did you have a good time? You came back pretty late, I'm guessing you met someone new?" He asks keeping his focus on cooking. "Yeah... I met a kid... I think they're my age.." I say dashing upstairs. I pass my mom on the way, "I had a good time! LOVE YOU!" I call passing her on the steps.

I go into my room and get changed into my more comfortable clothes, I feel as if I am being watched. I look around my room until I see outside my window, and looking right back at me is Toby staring. He didn't seem to notice me at first, but once he did his face burned bright pink. I walk over to window and wave before opening it, "hey kid, do you have a peeping tom issue or something" I say laughing. He just covers his face and shakes his head, he looks up and slowly opens the window. He leans out and puts a finger over his lips and whispers over "I s-swear I didn't mean to look over, I just zon-ned out and when I c-came b-back you wer-were there in different clothes" he says face still pink. "So you admit you were looking over here at first?" I question. "N-no its n-not l-like that" he says his voice rising then lowering before he puts his hand over his mouth and looks back at the door. "Mhmm, sure Toby" I say laughing then closing the window waving again, he just backed away and closed the curtains while shaking his head again. I feel embarrassed for a moment but brush it off, I close my curtains and walk downstairs for dinner.

~~~

I wake up with a jolt, I feel a presence in the room, I look over at my window and see Toby crouching on my windowsill. Except he didn't look like himself, instead of his shy dark brown eyes, his eyes were cold and blank. His hair is covered by a hoodie he has on, except a little bit of his messy bangs that cover his forehead. His mouth didn't show because of the mask thing that was covering his mouth down to his chin. "Toby?" I whisper yell at him and he doesn't move a muscle. I blink a couple of times to see if I can see the details of what he is wearing and then suddenly, he's gone. I check the time on my phone 12:00 A.M., I sit in bed for a minute just staring at the window. I'm too scared and confused to just go back to sleep, I lay down but face away from the window. I toss and turn for the rest of the night because it's difficult to fall asleep when you see your new neighbor just chilling in your window.

~~~

I wake up in the morning to my alarm screaming in my ear. I look at my phone, crap! I slept through my first alarm and woke to the reminder. I throw on some jeans and another random t-shirt with the same shoes from yesterday. I grab my backpack and run into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take care of basic hygiene. I go downstairs with my bag already over my shoulders and see mom drinking coffee, "way to get a late start kiddo" she smiles pointing to the microwave. I grab the already heated pancakes and put them into a tuba ware container with two plastic forks, does he even eat breakfast? "thanks love you, see you when I get home" I say walking out the door. I almost run right into Toby "sorry I didn't see you there, "Do you like pancakes? I brought an extra fork in case" I say pointing at the container in my hand.  "Um. Y-yea I do. The-they look good." he says taking the fork, half way to the school and just about all of the pancakes are gone. "Wow you really like pancakes don't you?" I say laughing, "Yeah.. my mom used to make them a l-lot when I was little an-nd HE wasn't around." he says as his nose twitches when he says the word _'him'._ I don't understand, "I don't mean to bud into your business but who are you talking about?". He looks over at me "I d-don't wan-nt y-you to thi-ink of me less when I-I tell yo-u thi-is" he avoids eyes contact with me, "It's the guy who answer-ed the door yesterday". "Why? I mean I saw that he seemed like he had a drinking thing going on..." I trail off. "U-um, it's a l-lot to t-t-take in...." he goes quiet. I don't bother to push the question because it obviously bothers him, I look over at him again for a second before looking away.

We just walk into school when suddenly a guy comes up to Toby with a smug look on his face, not paying the slightest attention to me. Toby backs up slowly and looks scared even though he is about the same height as the guy. "Tob-" my sentence is cut short by the guy punching Toby in his stomach "Fag!". The guy slowly walks away leaving Toby on the ground heaving, I get next to toby "Are you okay?". He shakes his head and pushes me away keeping his head down "g-et aw-way" he says in between breaths. "I can't just leave you hear" I say standing up looking for teachers, Toby looks up at me surprised still shaking his head and now coughing. "let me help" I say getting down next to him again, everyone just passes right by us and even sometimes some of them snicker as the move along. His breathing starting to go back to normal and he picks himself up again. "y-you do-nt wan-t to b-be seen wit-h me (Y/N)" he says twitching and stuttering so much more than before.


	2. Transfer student

_**-READERS POV** -_

I just stand there as Toby recovers slowly, "what are you saying?" I ask through closed teeth. He sighs "I'm... ok... that hap-pens a l-lot actually... I'm use-d to i-it" he says picking up his stuff from the ground. "But... doesn't that hurt... or ever get annoying... " I ask. "N-no... act-actually can't fe-el a th-thing... I was born with CIPA it means i can't feel pain..." he says going quiet with his arms and neck violently twitching, he wont look at me. "Who is that guy? Do you even know him?" I ask anger rising again. "He's actually m-my ex st-step broth-er… l-look, I-I-I app-reciat-te the h-help, but y-you mi-ight wan-t t-to st-op hanging ar-ound me a-t-t school. Y-ou-ll get bu-llied t-too. S-so ge-t-t out of he-re" he says getting up holding his stuff, walking away from me.

I just stand there shocked that he just upped and left me. I try my best to just shake it off and walk in with all the other kids around me. I take out my schedule and a small little map of the school and try to follow where ill have to go for all of my classes.

**~CLASS SCHEDULE~**

HOMEROOM- Mr. Fred~(free period)

1-Mrs. Fisher~ P.E 

2-Mrs. Joker~ Science 

3- Mr. Michel~ Math

4- Mrs. Cook~ Art (lunch) 

5-Mr. Rick~ Language Arts

6- Mrs. Rice~ Geography

I put my things in my locker and walk to Homeroom trying to remember how to get there without the map. I step into the classroom and see the same kid who punched Toby is in the same room. I somehow catch his attention and he give me an evil smile and winks at me, gross...We pick our seats and I chose to sit next to Toby, he looks over at me and gives me a weird look. I don't face him as the rest of the class picks their seats, we all start to get settled as Mr. Fred calls roll. He starts to go over basic stuff for the class room, "You may walk over and talk to who ever they would like, work on school work, or read. Please don't get too loud because I have no intention of staying in this class with you students anyway." Mr. Fred says walking out of the room.

That guy walks over to me and Toby, he walks over to the side of my desk. "Hey hot stuff my name is Lucas, how about you dump this loser and hang out with me tonight?" he says pointing his thumb at Toby. "Didn't you punch him this morning and called him, wait let me think..., a fag?" I say propping my head up on my hand looking up at him. "Yeah, so what? Don't tell me you actually care about this loser" he says crossing his arms. "I didn't say that" I say looking up at him smiling and he returns It back. "But I'd rather hang with someone who deserves my time, like a good person who can come up with better insults" I lightly laugh. "Actually I'm pretty smart and a full package for you" he says grabbing my chin pulling my face up. "I'm not into snobs like you!" I say pulling away from his grip now crossing my arms. "I don't really have a type, but I think I'm starting to gain a liking to a feisty ones" he laughs leaning down towards me. "So your telling me that you'd basically fuck anything that would let you?" I roll my eyes. His face goes serious,  "You better take that back... before I have to ruin that pretty face of yours..." he says raising his voice putting his hand on my shoulder. "Keep your hands to yourself" I say pushing his hand away and standing up. He snarls at my comment "You asked for it!" he says grabbing my arm. "I'm going to say it once, let me go." I say looking right up at him, I can see people start to pay attention to us. "Or what? are you going to fight back?" he laughs in my face. "Listen I really am trying to avoid a fight, so please just let me go man" I say looking at his hand on my arm. He just stares at me waiting, I breathe out "I really did ask nicely" I say putting my hand on top of his and move my finger under his and curl it inwards by his finger tip. I can hear him suck in air and he lets go. I start to back up slowly feeling everyone look at me, Lucas comes right at me reaching with both hands. 

I let him get close then  push his arms out wards and punch him in his mouth, I feel the impact of my fist on his tooth. He falls to the floor holding his mouth and a little bit of blood falls through the cracks of his fingers.  I crouched next to him and whispered to him "you asked for it... you should have fucked off.... " I stand up and walk to my seat "Oh... and if you mess with Toby again expect this time ten... " I say sitting down shaking my hand. The room is quiet and everyone is still looking at me. I point at the group of friends "Take care of your buddy" I motion to Lucas who is slowly getting up. 

_**-HIRD PERSON POV-** _

Lucas stands up blood dripping from the bottom of his hand. His friends get up to help him but he holds up his hand and signals for them to just stay. He walks out of the room from his ass being handled to him by the new transfer student. The transfer student is now no longer so innocent as she made a guy two times her size go quiet. Toby just sat in amazement, just like everyone else into the room. Toby couldn't help but burst into laughter "H-ha ha-ha -h-ha h-h-ha" twitching and stuttering. He couldn't control it, he didn't feel bad or sorry for Lucas, he felt as if was hilarious. Toby calms down and leans over to (Y/N), "I didn't know you could fight". "I didn't either, I really just panicked the entire time" (Y/N) says letting out a deep breath looking at the mark that Lucas's tooth made. Mr. Fred comes into the room. "Dear God! I just saw Lucas! what happened in here?" he says putting some folder onto his desk. "Oh.... There are still a lot of things we don't know about each other still... but I don't care if I get bullied at this point" (Y/N) says smiling as they raise their hand. "Sir it was me, I was wondering where the principals office was, could you please show me?" I say grabbing my stuff standing up. Everyone still isn't really saying anything, Mr. Fred shakes his head, he is about to say something else but was interrupted by the bell


	3. Popular

**_-Third Person POV-_ **

(Y/N) sits in front of the principal, the principals has her hands folded over the desk top. "I understand what you did was out of self defense in a way, but I still cannot tolerate fighting at my school. Though today is your first day I can lower your punishment, but I will not terminate it fully" She says breathing out. "Yes, I assumed so, that's why I came to you myself to explain the situation. I will accept any punishment that comes with my reckless behavior and I do sincerely apologize for the issues I caused." I say tilting my head down. "You are very honest and mature for your age, I can respect that about you (Y/N). I will call your parents and come up with a suitable punishment by the end of the day. You can go through the rest of your first day normally but make sure to visit me before you go home today, you're dismissed" she says straightening her back. (Y/N) nods their head and gets up. 

(Y/N) is given a pass to fourth period for their tardiness, and told to hurry to class. (Y/N) heads right into art class and takes a seat randomly. "Feel free to paint anything you want... I want to know what you are capable of doing." Ms. Cook explained, she then showed the students where all the materials were at. Everyone had gone for the Acrylic paint and painting paper, but (Y/N) went for the watercolor and sketch paper. Everyone worked for about 30 minutes until the lunch bell rang, they all dropped the items and walked to the cafeteria. (Y/N) neatly placed the items back to where they belong, "Why are you putting your things away (Y/N)?" Mrs. Cook asks "I have finished..." they say holding out the painting and sketches of random landscapes. "Oh, my! What lovely painting..." Mrs. Cook says astonished. "Thank you for being so kind to clean up after yourself.... oh and you painting is wonderful..." Mrs. Cook says putting the painting down and walking out. (Y/N) just stood there not sure what to think, until someone puts a hand on their shoulder. (Y/N) jumped not knowing who it was, "Wow chill... I-It's just me.. I was pas-sing by an-nd s-saw you I-n here." Toby says holding up hands "It's fine you just scared me a little..." (Y/N) says slightly smiling "Did y-you paint that?" Toby asked pointing at the picture "Yeah.."(Y/N) says quietly, "You're really good at drawing aren't you..." Toby says looking at the painting closer. (Y/N) cheeks turning a light shade of pink and they walked out the classroom together.

~~~

  _ **-READERS POV-**_

*Ring* That bell means lunch is over.... "Bye see you later maybe?" Toby says throwing away the extra food on his plate. "Bye!" I call back to him. I walk back to the art room, while everyone was finishing there paintings I sat at my desk awkwardly watching everyone finish. When everyone was done Mrs. Cook walked around and inspected everyone's art. "Might I just say that this group has lot of potential... but honestly (Y/N) has the best painting skills..." A girl in the corner growl at the comment. Mrs. Cook takes my painting of my desk and holds it up for everyone to see, "What wonderful creation! Her sketches aren't too bad either" she says playfully laughing. she puts my painting in a picture frame lying around and put it on the wall along with some others.

The bell rings again... time for fifth period. Mrs. Cook walks out the room to somewhere, Everyone gets up and walks out except that girl who growled earlier and me. She walks over to me, "You better keep that skill hidden because I'm the best artist in this school... and maybe the most popular... you better watch it new girl..." She say pounding her fist on my desk. "Or What?" I look at her in her eyes and smile, her facial expression is blank and her eyes seem to search mine. She wasn't expecting me to speak back, she stops searching and glares at me "We'll find out won't we" she says walking out.

I walk to next period trying not to think about her and her snobby attitude.I get to Mr. Rick's room and and take my seat, and of course I have bad luck because she is in here too. I see her whispering into another girls ear something, glaring at me. I take my focus off her and put it on the teacher. "Today we're going to take a quiz!!!! just to see how much you know." He says passing out the test. I look it over and it's pretty simple, I fill out the paper easily. I flip it around face down on my desk. It takes the whole period for everyone to finish, the bell rings and everyone takes off through the door. The girl walks up behind me and pulls me into the bathroom "You clearly didn't understand what I meant when we last talked... I meant for you to stop showing off! If you can't remember that then I have to show you. " she says snapping. seven girls come out of the stalls, I look back at her "hey this isn't-"

~~~~

_(You get beat bad... I didn't want to write it or else you were going to hate me)_

I walk to the nurse's office, with a split eyebrow, bloody nose, and a high heel print on my chest. I can walk fine but hurt to breath, I am pretty calm about this all. I showed no sign of pain but inside I felt like crying, and I haven't really felt like crying in years. The nurse patches me up and I walk home, I don't care if I miss the rest of one stupid class. I'll just call the school when I get home and talk to the principal about my punishment, but no need to tell her about this. I'm down the street when I hear the school bell ring, I see Toby looking around for me... he looks really concerned and worried... I chose to ignore it and walk home alone.

When I get to my house I unlock the door and throw my stuff inside. I walk to the kitchen and grab some water, I walk back to the door and relock it. I go upstairs and lay in my bed, gently massaging my eyebrow. "I can't believe I got bullied on the first day... and I couldn't even fight back... I guess fighting Lucas ran my luck out." I say to myself. I lay on top of my bed thinking about pathetic I am... then someone taps on the window... It's Toby "Why are you over here?" I asked opening the window "I-I want-ted to check on y-you... A-are you ok..." He asked crawling in and sitting on my bed next to me. I sit up and look at him "Some trashy bitches ganged up on me in the bathroom... but I'm ok" I say trying to hide my face from him. He grabs my chin and makes me face him, I watch his eyes scan my face and land on my eyebrow "Are you sure..." he says blushing and not stuttering at all "Yeah.." I respond smiling sadly.

He grabs my phone from the bed stand, and puts in his number. "If y-you need to talk call or text me..." he says handing my phone back to me. He runs his thumb over a bruise I didn't even know had on my cheek. I wince a little and look up at him. My heart pounds in my ears, he slowly leans in and it all seems natural for me to do the same. Then suddenly some girl walks into his bedroom. Toby jolts away from me, "Toby! why are you over there? what are you trying to do? What if dad found out!?" she whisper yells walking up to the window not noticing me "Dads d-drunk he wo-wouldn't give a fuck." he says "And I c-came over to see my f-friend from yesterday... I-it w-was a rough first day... so I ca-me to check o-on..." he says blushing trailing off pointing over at me. She looks over at me, "I'm sorry for interrupting like this..... such awkward way to meet someone... My name is Lyra" she leans over and holds out her hand. I politely take the offer and shake her hand, "I'm (Y/N)" "Nice to meet you!" I says smiling "Sorry to break it to you but Mom wants us home right now" Lyra says facing Toby "o-oh o-ok..." he says looking at me "Bye...." he says stepping out "bye..." I call after him... I wonder what would've happened if she didn't show up. I run my hand over my lips just thinking to myself.

_~ AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know you probably hate me for interrupting the kissing scene... sorry....but the actual kiss scene will be so cute... or deadly.... or funny..... or possibly anything .. I apologize for the super cheesey route I've decided to keep. But hey man people could kiss on the second day of knowing each other. Anywhoooo, id like to know your opinion of the chapters so far, constructive criticism is also fine by me. Thanks for showing support <3 ~_


	4. New Information

_~ AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to get better but I'm not really sure what everyone is reading lately so I really can't try what people want to read. I am so determined to finish re writing this story and finishing my summer writing. Any way.... don't forget to comment what you think about the chapters so far<3~_

** -READERS POV- **

I wake up with a bad feeling, as if something bad had happened. I'm not so sure what it is but I just have this weird gut feeling telling me that something is off somehow. Winter break was approaching fast, I have one week left of school, so I have one more week of bullies and with Toby. For winter break I'm going to be leaving the state and going back to California to visit the rest of my family for the holidays, so I'm not going to be able to see his lopsided smile that I like so much.

I get dressed and walk down stairs and grab my jacket and boots, I don't bother telling my parents were I'm going, I normally go to Toby's anyway. I walk over to Toby's house and knock on the door, hoping that Toby's dad didn't answer it .The door opens and Lyra's face peeked out, "Hey you!" She greeted me with a warm smile opening the door more. "Is Toby home?" I ask, Lyra's face changed to a slight frown... "He wasn't home this morning.... I think he ran away again." she says pointing at their dad sleeping on the couch holding a bottle of vodka. "Last night he was here, but then I went to check up on him because dad had a tantrum again and hit him, but when I went to his room he wasn't there." she says her voice crackling.

"Lyra can we go for a walk" I say basically pulling her our of the house. She knows when I'm serious and something's wrong, she obviously took notice and walked out closing the door behind her. "Lyra can you explain everything to me about your dads whole alcohol problem?" I say looking at her in her eyes. "Wait do you not know?" she says holding onto her own sleeve. "No, I don't know anything. Toby shows up with random bruises all the time and when I question him he just moves on from it and doesn't answer me. I know it's really personal but I am really concerned and want to know what's going on." I say just waiting for her response. Lyra just takes a deep breath and starts talking "he has a really bad drinking problem, and when he drinks too much he gets violent. So he usually starts going for mom or me first but Toby gets in the way. I'm grateful that he tries to stop it but I hate that he starts to get hurt. I know he cant feel it and all but it doesn't mean that damage isn't being done, ya know? On other occasions he just drags mom to their room and..." She starts to go quiet.

Tears start welding in my eyes. "Girly don't cry..." she says wiping my tears "Why are you crying anyway... It's fine he used to do this alot..." She says with a concerned look "I'm so sorry you have to go through that. If I had known I wouldn't have made you talk a-" Lyra interrupts "well now you do know so don't sweat it" she says giving me a hug. "Why don't you leave it?" I ask moving back "We cant, he will go out and find mom. She wont divorce him because without him we cant get by and she's scared of what he'll do" She says sighing. "I'm sorry, I really am maybe if you get the police involve-" "don't call the cops! we cant. we don't know how he'd react in that moment." she says holding the sides of my arms. I nod my head "and don't tell your parents" she tries to smile.

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" I ask changing the subject, she just shakes her head. "Even when our dad is sober he is a dick. So Toby isn't happy in either circumstance." She says nodding slowly. "I'm just scared of what might happen to him..." I say feeling warm streams go down my cheeks. I really care about Toby and this is how its showing, right in front of his sister too. She hugs me again "I'm sure he's fine, he will come back home when he is ready. I know how you feel." she says moving away. I'm so selfish, crying over Toby even though we aren't anything and his sister is just as concerned as I am and she's not crying. "Thank you for talking with me" I says wiping my eyes. "No problem, talk to me later if you want to" she says waving walking back towards her house. 

~~~

I throw my jacket and boots on the floor and lay down in bed putting my face into the pillows. Just listening to the silence of my room and me breathing. I pick up my phone and roll over on my back clicking on Toby's contact. I hit call and wait for him to pick up. The phone rings all the way until his voicemail comes up, "Hey... it's (Y/N)." I take a second to calm down and not let him know that I'm crying. "Lyra said you haven't been home all morning and some of last night. I'm worried about you" I say curling up "Call back when you can" I hang up the phone. 

I sit for a while in my bed hoping he'd call back. After a solid two hours I decide to occupy myself until or if he does call back. I sit down at my desk with some sketch paper and just start to doodle random things for time to pass by.

~~~

The entire day passes by and when I finish dinner the phone finally goes off, but its not a call. Instead it's a message from him.

"Hey sorry I scared you, I cant call right now but I wanted to let you know I'm fine. I'm not sure when ill be coming home but I'm safe where I'm at. Goodnight (Y/N)"

I feel weight come off my shoulders, thank god you're alive.


	5. Sneaking Out

~ _Author's note:_ _Toby came home. This is just really a short chapter with a cute scenario maybe a little bit of fanservice~_  
**_-READERS POV-_**

I wake up to my phone notifications going off, I stare at the roof and hope that it will stop. The phone just keeps making sounds, I roll over and pick up the phone. Squinting at the bright screen I see that Toby has taken the liberty to blow my messages up.

_Breakfast Lover:  Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up. Please. It's important. Answer meeeeee._

\- what do you want?

- _since you are up how about we get some waffles?_

 _-_ Um Toby it 2 in the morning ?

_-Okay and?_

_-_ I'm not going it's too late

_-Any time is a good time for pancakes man!_

-Um... I don't want to get in trouble???

_\- We wont get in trouble if we don't get caught_

-Dude we're going out in public how are we not going to get in trouble.Don't forget we're only teenagers.

_-Okay so? I don't think we stick out too much. Let's just pretend we are older than we are. Newly weds or something, we can figure it out along the way._

My face starts to heat up, I sit for a moment and think it over before answering back.  
-Sure but if we get caught it's your fault!

 _-Okay I'm cool with tha_ _t. Tap on my window when you are ready to leave._

_~~~_

I put down my phone and start to get up trying to be as quiet as I can, making sure I don't wake up my parents. I struggle getting dressed in the dark and almost trip a couple of times before I actually look presentable. I walk over and open my window, I take a deep breath calming my thoughts of what I'm doing right now. I stand there for a moment then I find the courage, and step out. I turn around and make sure my window didn't lock, that wouldn't be pleasant getting back in. I keep my eyes closed until I feel my feet on the slab roof sticking out right under his window, I stumble for a second and regain my balance. I crouch down and tap on his window blocked with curtains. I see him peek through, then open his window. "I d-didn't think you w-would come over like t-this..." he says laughing to himself  "I've actually never done anything like this before" I say embarrassed. "Watch noob..." he says smirking and stepping out the window closing it behind him. He slowly walks to the edge of the roof and jumps down landing on his feet, I feel a knot build in my chest.

"It's r-really n-not that high" he says looking up at me, I stand there trying to buy some time, "A-are you c-coming down or n-not?" Toby asks. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I  jump. I want to scream but I know if I do I would wake everyone inside our houses and probably the whole neighborhood. I feel myself falling and it makes my stomach turn, I hold my breath getting ready for impact. Instead I feel my feet hit the ground and I instantly lean forward. I feel an arm around me, I opened my eyes and see Toby holding me. "Thanks...." I say felling my face getting hot. "N-next time, jump w-with y-your eyes open. You c-could've fal-len right on your f-face" he says letting go and starting to walk.

~~~ 

We finally get to the restaurant, and Toby just pulls me into a random booth next to the door. We order and when our food comes, we eat all that was on our plate. The server drops the check onto the table and walks away, I was about to pay when toby tells me to stop. "How are we going to pay?" I ask raising a eyebrow "We aren't..." he says smiling getting up. He grabs my hand and pulls me outside quickly for starting to jog, I was being dragged along and very confused. I've never seen this side of toby.... I've always seen him nice, sweet, and innocent. But now his devilish side has come out tonight.

We kept running until we finally run out of breath, I look around panting and see were at a dock. "why did we not pay?" I say standing straight up again catching my breath. He just shrugs giving me his lopsided smile,  I walk over to the side of the dock and look over. Toby comes up behind me and lightly pushes forward making me turn around and cling to him. "What happens if I actually fell in?" I say looking up at him laughing. "Then you'd b-be wet d-duh" he says stepping back. "Asshole" I say shoving him away laughing. 

Then Toby's phone rings, he looks at it then swipes deny, "Who was that?" I asks walking back up to him. "N-No one..." he says avoiding my gaze "Toby I know when your lying to me" I say looking at him. "W-we better get g-going..." he says putting his phone back in his pocket. "How do we get home from here?" I ask, "J-just follow me..." he says putting his hands in his pockets

~~~

We walk in silence for a while until we get back into our neighborhood.  "How am I supposed to get back up?" I say looking at my window from the bottom of my house. "I'll h-help you..." he says grabbing me by my waist, "Grab on to the side of the roof..." he says looking away and lifting me up quickly. I did as told and grab on, he notices my struggle to pull myself up, he pushes my feet up. I make it on the roof and look down at him, "How are you going to get up?" I ask, he looks up at me and puts his hands back into his pockets. "Don't worry about me..." he says smiling and he walks away saying nothing else....

I lay in bed wondering why he didn't go back to his room... Why he didn't tell me who was calling him... A stream of questions went through my head, until I finally fall asleep...

~ _Author's note_ _: hoped you like the story sorry it was kind of short but the next chapter should be a longer one, and thank you for reading this far.~_


	6. Alone

**-READERS POV-**

School gets out and I'm forced to walk home alone. I'm guessing Toby ran away again? I just want to spend the last couple of days before school ends for the winter with him, but that's not going to great. Instead of hanging with Toby today I thought I should start to hang out with Lyra. So I knock on her door and ask if she'd like to hang out today. She happily agrees and walks out her house and closed the door behind her.

~~~

We walk back to her house, "Wanna spend the night at my house?" I ask "Sure if its ok with your parents.." she says smiling. I text my parents if she could and they say yes, We walk into her room for her to get her stuff, and then quietly sneak back out through the front door trying not to wake up her dad sleeping on the couch.

We get over to my house and just chill out. We watch a whole bunch of movies and crack jokes in the middle of it, we just goof off until it's dinner time. By the end of the night we are both tired. We get ready for bed, and we set up our sleeping bags on the floor. We slept peacefully... Well Lyra did, I wake up to a tapping noise at my window.

I slowly get up and walk overt to the window and see Toby crouching outside. I open the window and whisper his name "Toby?!" I stick my head outside the window to make sure it was him. "Tob-" I was cut off by him pulling me out of the room. He pulls me onto the roof, "Why did you do that? I ask getting in his face. "I d-didn't want t-to wake Lyra..." he says playfully pushing my face out of the way, he looks up at the stars. He doesn't seem bothered by me in my tank top and shorts. "Why did you not go home yesterday?" I ask "I ha-had to ha-han-dle stu-stuff..." he says keeping his eyes on the stars. "Toby...." I say glaring at him hoping he would tell me, He looks at me then suddenly pushed me backwards onto the roof. He lays down next to me and points up at the stars, "D-don't you t-think t-they look pr-etty?". I look at him then back up at the sky, "mhm" I nod.

We lay on the roof like that for a while looking at stars. I look over at him and admire him, his face, his attitude, his laughter, his flaws, and everything about him. He catches me staring and moves his face close to mine. I felt my face get hot, he keeps his eyes fixated on me. He keeps getting closer and closer until his nose is almost touching mine. I just sat there in shock not sure what to do. Until he gives me his famous lopsided smile and wraps his arms around me. I hug back twirling a piece of his brown hair around my finger. We stay like that for a while until he finally lets go. "why did you hug me?" I ask "N-not that I didn't like it or-! Uh- I'm sorry for being awkward" I say covering my face. He moves my hands out of the way and lifts my chin up with his finger, he moves my face towards his, lips centimeters apart. The takes a deep breath then lets my face go and pulls away. I sit there taken back for a second. "I h-hugged you to t-tell you what I was a-about to sa-" he was interrupted by Lyra quietly calling for me. "I got to go... sweet dreams..." I say pulling him into a quick hug before climbing back into my room.

"Where were you?" Lyra asked in a groggy voice. "I herd a noise on the roof and went to see what it was..." I say putting on a fake smile laying back down. We sleep the rest of the night until we get woken up to the sound of the alarm clock. We get up and get ready for school.

We walk out the house and I start to walk to the school before Lyra stops me. "Oh no, I've got a car." she says shaking her head. We walk over to her house and open the garage. "Just throw your stuff into the back" she says stepping into the car. I put my stuff in the backseat and sit in the passenger seat. "How come you don't give Toby rides?" I ask "I used too but then you came into the neighborhood and he started walking since then" she says smiling turning on the radio.

I look into the side mirror and see Toby sitting in the back seat, just how I saw him on the day that I moved here. He was in his weird outfit again but this time I can see it clearly. His hoodie covering most of his hair except his bangs, his eyes look cold and empty. His skin seems really pale too, nothing how he looks now. I see now that he has a blueish hood and the rest of his hoodie is like a green color. He has these goggle things hanging around his neck and his mouth mask thing over his lips. He stares back at me with his cold eyes and tilts his head, I blink and he is gone. I look over at Lyra who is focused on driving and then I just try to sit back more in the car trying not to show how uncomfortable I feel.

~~~

We finally get out of the car, " see you this afternoon!" I call to Lyra before walking to homeroom. I was greeted by Lucas at the door..." I'm ready for a rematch..." he says crossing his arms " what do you mean?" I say rolling my eyes putting my stuff down. "Toby is what I mean... He didn't have a bodyguard with him, so I took a chance..." he says smirking. I feel the anger already starting to build up "oh and he can't even move anymore... That's how bad I crushed him..." He whispers in my ear

I smile, "no, no you didn't" I shake my head. Then a big group of kids walk into the room calling me a loser, ugly, fat, other hurtful words. I look around the room and everyone's eyes are on me, I see some people start to join in. Some are just whispering to each other, but others are laughing at me. I didn't bother trying to fight I just get up and go to the bathroom locking the door.

I stand there silently crying out my anger and fear of what he said he did to Toby. Then that girl from art class steps out of one of the stalls. I notice that she wasn't in the group in my home room. "what do you want?" I ask wiping my face. " I want to talk..." she says smiling walking over to me, "get out! Leave me alone!" I say sliding away from in front of the door. "let's just talk" she says sitting next to me, " my name is Alexis" she says holding out her hand. " I said leave me the fuck alone! I don't care who you are." I say punching her. She just holds where I hit her and glares at me, "fuck you". " You made my life miserable from the first day I came to the school!" I say sitting on top of her grabbing her head and slamming it into the floor. "This is why you don't have friends loser!" Alexis screams from the floor, she reaches up and starts to claw my face. My fist goes into her jaw, "Everything those people said in the room was true." she says spitting some blood in my face. I punch her in the nose out of pure frustration before standing up again, some blood was on the floor. Most of it just ended up in the cuffs of my jacket, I look over at her sitting up holding her bloody nose.

I get up breathing hard and walking out of the school into the Woods. I start running until I am out of breath. I hear a snap of a twig, then realized it was me. Then I hear one from the distance, I back up slowly until I bump into something I thought was a tree. Until I put my hands behind me and felt it moving and its warmth.

I run away quickly trying to get away from whoever I ran into "(Y/N)!?" I hear someone call. I turn around and see Toby looking at me with wide eyes. " what happened?" He asked running up to me hugging me. He takes my face into his hands tilting my head sideways every now and then to look at the scratches. Toby holds me in his arms, "W-whose b-blood are you covered I-in?" he asked looking at my clothes "Alexis's" I say burying my face in his chest. "You better wash that off" he says pulling me through the woods to a lake. "Why are you out here?" I ask "Im tir- tired of school..." he says twitching. I knew he was lying but brushed it off. 

I take off my jacket and shoes washing the blood off. I try to wash off  my pants, still wearing them... it didn't work out well. Toby walks off, and he comes back with gym pants. "Put this on." he says handing them to me. "Why do you have these... out here?" I ask "I was camping out a bit" he says rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok, then turn around so I can put these on." I say motioning him to turn. He turns around and puts his face in his shirt.  
I put on the gym pants and wash my jeans "You're ok!" I say lookin at him. He suddenly tackles me to the ground laughing. In surprise I just cling on for dear life. "It wasn't that bad, dramatic much?" he says laughing, I push him away from me and push down. We sat in the same position of me on top of him, talking, laughing, and just smiling. 

He lets out a long yawn, pulling me off him and next to him. "Hey!" I yell "Sleep... needed" he says pulling me into a tight hug. I try to get out of his grip to sit up, but every time I try to get up his grip just gets tighter. I just give up, I don't even try to fight against him and lay there. We lay on the ground snuggling. Though it sounds weird it felt natural and comfortable. We slept hugging each other and didn't wake up till someone 

_~ Author's note: Cliff hanger... not really but I tried. Thanks for the support bro's <3~_


	7. Again

**~READERS POV~**

I wake up hearing foot steps near me. I feel around for Toby, but I no longer feel his warm body, or smell his scent. The steps were becoming closer and louder... I lay back down and pretended to be asleep just to be "woken up", by being roughly shaken.

"Miss are you injured?" A young man ask in a police uniform, "No" I say in a groggy voice. "I have orders to find you and bring you back to your house," he says offering me his hand. I politely take his hand as he leads me back to the police car. He opens the back doors and helps me into the car. I was surprise to see Toby sitting in there with handcuffs on.

"Toby what did you do?" I say still tired, "nothi-ng" he says resting his head on the window. I glare at him hoping he would tell me, "He startled me and I thought he was trying to hurt you so I kind of pushed him away..." he says struggling with the handcuffs on. "Toby..." I said grabbing his bloody wrist. "You can't get out of handcuffs that way... And don't move like that you're bleeding..." I say holding his hands down. He looks up at me blushing then turns his head away, "I can't feel it so its whatever" he mumbles. "thats besides the point" I say sighing.

"Are you done with your love show? We're at the house." The officer says opening the door, I didn't notice that we even left. He lets me out of the car and and undoes Toby's handcuffs. Toby rubs over the fresh marks on his wrist.

The police officer escorts us to my house, my mom opens the door. "Where have you been? We were worried sick!" My mom says holding my face. I decided to lie, "I was walking home and I thought I'd take a shortcut and I got lost... "I say pulling away from her slightly smiling. "What happened to your clothes?" she says looking at my pants. "Oh um they got messed up on this fall that I had, somehow Toby found me and he just so happened to have fresh gym clothes." I look back at toby who is giving my mom a lop sided smile.

The policeman talks to my mom quickly before walking back to his car and driving off, we walk into my house together. To my surprise Toby's family was here too, I see his dad roughly pulling him over to the side and whisper something into his ear. Toby keeps his emotionless eyes fixated on me... he just nods before snapping his head back to his dad and just as roughly pulling away.

I walk into my room, and change into clean clothes and fall back on in my bed. I bury my face into my pillows, thinking about me and Toby snuggling last night. I blush, and scream into my pillow.

I hear soft knock on my door, "come in!" I yell. I can see Toby walk in and shut the door behind him. "H-hi" he says sitting on the other side of my bed. "What's up?" I asked him. He just stares at me for a second, before grabbing my hand and pulling me next to him. I push him down, laughing and lay next to him. I twirl a piece of his brown hair around my finger. He leans back for a second and the next second there is a pillow in my face. I can hear him laughing, "you brat" i say smiling moving the pillow off my face  
  
I sit up, he looks up at me and moves a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. He leans his face close mine, and i follow. I close my eyes, then my mom walks in and I quickly pull away from him. Toby gets up and yells "every time!" and puts his hands over his face. I sat there laughing my mom just stands in the doorway very confused.

_****~ Authors Note: I just wanted to post something very quickly. Sorry for not being able to write lately, I had a guess stay over for a long period of time and they just recently left. But i hope you enjoyed this short little chapter, I plan on writing another longer one today.~_


	8. Changes

_~ Authors Note: You have known Toby for a year now~_

**-Readers pov-**

I wake up in the middle of the night and feel someone staring at me. I sit up and look around my room, my eyes land on a dark silhouette of someone at the end of my bed. I feel scared, "hello?" I say moving back towards the wall. The person walks around the side of the bed next to me. I try moving away as far as the bed would let me. They get close to my face and i let out a little yelp. They put their hand over my mouth and i instantly start to move around. They pat my head and i look up at them shaking, something smells familiar. I stop moving around and go quiet, they move their hand away. "toby?" they stop moving and stare down at me. I pick up my phone and shine the light on Toby. He is wearing his weird outfit again "why are you here?" i say moving back towards him. He doesn't say anything until he lowers his mouth covering and gives me one of his lopsided smiles. I blink and he isn't there and I'm just holding my phone light over empty space. 

I turn off my phone and lay back down rubbing my forehead. I think I'm going crazy....

~~~

I'm walking with Toby to school and he doesn't say much. "You okay?" i ask nudging him "yea I'm good but i have to tell you something." he says staring forward. My mouth goes dry "whats going on", He smiles "I got a girlfriend" his shoulders lower and he relaxes and mine do the opposite. "what?" I say feeling my stomach turn. "yea shes cool, she apologized for making fun of me and told me i was cute and yesterday she asked me out." I can feel how happy he is. I plaster on a fake smile "I'm happy for you" I say as we get to the school.

~~~

"(Y/N)? You OK?" Toby asked "perfectly fine!" I say and aggravated tone "good because for a second I thought you wouldn't like me talking about my girlfriend..." He says smiling brightly. My girlfriend this! My girlfriend that! All he fucking does is talk about his stupid girlfriend! "Blah! Blah! Blah!" Toby continued to talk about his girlfriend but that's all I heard.

"I have to study for exam tomorrow so it's best to leave" I say try and not to sound too forward. He left without question saying goodnight as he left.

I ran upstairs slamming my room's door, not caring who would hear. I slide down the doors my back against it. I sit on the floor is my face in my knees, I fall asleep like that, today was the worst.

~~~

I got dressed, clean my face, fix my hair, and put a little makeup on over my puffy eyes. I grab my backpack and walk to school, I didn't walk with Toby today, I think I need some space from him right now... I made it to school and open the locker. Suddenly a wave of letters fell out. I picked one up and looked at it, I opened it and read it "you're skank!" I opened another one "Toby will never like you!" I instantly knew who it was from, Toby's girlfriend. I start to feel Pricks of pain in my eyes you're holding back tears. I hurry up and walk to the closest bathroom.

I walk in and went into one of the stalls. I lock the stalls door and sat on the toilet with my feet up, hiding my face in my knees. I sat there for a while and tell herd two people walk in. They went in to the stall next to mine. I heard unbuckling and sounds of clothes being taking off. I said that completely still unsure what to do. My train of thought was cut off by loud moaning sounds and the sound of slapping. "L - Lucas!" The girl's voice sounded like it was cracking. "Belle! You're too loud!" Lucas said panting.

Belle? Bells? Why does that name sound so familiar? I shook it off and walk outside of the bathroom and waiting for the two to come out.

~~~

I walk home with Toby. "W-why weren't y-you i-in a/a?" He said looking at me. "I was late... Sorry I didn't get you this morning..." I say looking away "you c-ouldn't h-have been l-late if you went to s-school e-early?" He says raising an eyebrow. "y-you're lying t-to m-me..." He says looking at me with a strange look "Toby... I'm sorry. I caught your girlfriend with Lucas doing it In the bathroom at school." I said quickly "very f-funny (Y/N) b-but B-Belle would never d-do that...." He says. "But I really did!" I respond "(Y/N) stop" he says looking away. "But I did! Toby lis-" I was cut of to him getting loud, "(Y/N) stop! Y-Your mak-king up li-es b-because your je-ealous! W-why don't y-ou under-s-stand me and y-you a-re j-just f-friends!" Something inside me snapped "You know what fuck you and Belle, I hope your happy with your slut of a girlfriend! Don't talk to me again!" I say walking away from him and into my house.

I take out all of my bright clothes and threw them away. I picked out all of my dark clothes and put them together in my closet. I looked in the mirror at my face... Running with make up, puffy eyes, and messy hair. I didn't care any more! Fuck! I throw some stuff at the wall and knock things over. I slam my hand against the wall and I keep doing this until I'm painting and can't feel my hands.

~~~

I wake up the next day and Toby is in his weird outfit again, this time holding an axe looking thing. My face is still wet with tears, and he crouches next to me and wipes the tears off with his free hand. He motions for me to put out my hand and puts the axe thing in my hand. As soon as my fingers wrap around it, it all disappears and I'm just holding air. I take a deep breath and get up. I grab a scissors from the kitchen and put it in my bag. I walk to school without Toby. I open my locker and one fetter fell out, I opened it and read it "Way to snitch on me bitch, Toby loves me so he believes me. And least I'm pretty and don't look like a fucking cow!" I crumble the letter and throw it away. I put the scissors in my pocket and slam my locker closed.

I walk to Belle's locker to see her talking to Lucas. As soon as Lucas sees me he runs. Belle just stood there smirking. "hey slu-" I cut her off by grabbing her by her hair, pulling her into the bathroom.

"You fucking whore!" I screech as I lock the bathroom door. I throw her into the wall, and take out the scissors....

_~ Authors note: Cliff hanger~_


	9. Not Who I Was

_~ Authors Note: Warning there will be gore! I'll let you know when the gore is starting and when it finishes ... And if you didn't read the gore part then in the end I'll put what happened at the end in a short summary. Sorry about the really fast plot and character change, I cannot alter this part of the story without throwing off the last parts of the story. I will probably do a sequel to this and actually rewrite all of it in a longer way? or without having these unrealistic scenes that happen so quickly with the character development. So again I apologize for the crappy writing I did years ago :)~_

**-READERS POV-**

!!GORE!!

I pull her off the wall and throw her on the floor. "look what you did to yourself" I say kicking her in her side, she lets out a breathless gasp. Her hands are covering the spot where I just kicked, "You don't scare me" she says wheezing. "You don't want to make me angry do you?" I say smiling getting on top of her, opening and closing the scissors in front of her face. She Shakes her head closing her mouth, "Good, so stay still and I wont take long" I say patting the top of her head. "What are y-", I interrupt her "Shhh just shut up". My pats become rough until I grab a fist full of her hair and snip it off, "oops" I smile.

She watches her hair fall to the floor and looks up at me. She screams "Help! Someo-", I punch her in her mouth, "You're starting to make me angry Belle..." I get close to her face again. I whisper into her ear "You skank" and cut another clump of hair at a different length. Her eyes water a little, "I'm sorry" she whispers with a quivering lip. "You're sorry? You're not actually sorry for anything are you?" I say looking down at her and she understands what I am saying. She just closes her eyes and I watch as a tear starts to roll down the side of her face. I continue to cut her hair until I'm satisfied with the mess I made along with whispering into her ears what all the notes had said. "Aw you look so pretty. I think Lucas would like you even more now..." I smile into the end of my sentence putting the scissors into my back pocket again. 

In the corner of my eye I see Toby in his outfit again, she takes the opportunity to push me off and get up. She runs straight to the door, unlocking it with her shaky hands and about to yell for help until I put my hand over her mouth and pull her away from the door. I lock it again and move my free hand to the back of her neck, "you pissed me off" I say from closed teeth. I get back on top of her but this time on top of her hands too, I look back at the side of the room. Toby is still standing there and nods at me tossing the axe thing my way. I catch it and when my hands landed on the handle I am instantly filled with a hunger. Her eyes widen as I swing down the axe thing onto her face.

I blink and the scissors are plunged into her eye. I'm not entirely sure how the scissors got there in the first place, but I'm brought back to reality by her screaming in pain. "Shh... we don't want anyone to know that we're in here, now do we?" I say with a evil look on my face putting my hand over her mouth. I slowly twist around the knife making Belle scream and the blood spill out more, she starts to thrash around. I take out the scissors and use them to cut a strip of fabric from her shirt. "I told you to be quiet!" I raise my voice, In return Belle lets out a muffled cry. I drag her into one of the stalls and tie the fabric around her mouth.

I cut another strip causing her stomach to show, I tie her hands together and onto the toilet. I slam her head on he side of the toilet seat, causing her head to have a gash. I grab her head to look at me as I smile at her, the I turn her around and forcefully shove her head in the toilet bowl. I climb onto the top of the seat and use the heel of my shoe to hold her head down, she lets out a couple of gurgles while flailing her body, then goes still. I cut the fabric from her hands, "you cant be done already!" I say pulling her head and throwing back onto the floor. I get off the toilet and kick her stomach, she lets out a wheeze. "Trying to play dead huh... Well since you like to play so much, how about we play surgeon." I say dragging her by her hands out the stall and too a flat wall.

"What a coincidence they're hooks here... for backpacks... but I'm not going to use it for backpacks...." I say with a evil smile. I cut the rest of her shirt off, and stand on her wrist to hold her down. I cut the fabric into 4 strips, I use 2 to tie her hands to one of the hooks. I pull the fabric from her mouth, "Last words?" I say smiling. "Y-your c-cr-crazy! Toby wont love you ever! If he finds out abo-" I put the fabric back over her mouth. "Your right... IF he finds out.... but you see... once I'm done with you I'm going for Toby..." I say laughing. Belle chokes back tears, "Oh shut up! You never loved him! Your the one who cheated on him with the person he hates most at this school!" I say holding her neck. "Now lets play..." I say pulling out my scissors, I slowly cut off her bra leaving her top half fully exposed. I cut open her stomach savoring every cry, scream, and look on her face. Blood is everywhere, I slowly pull out her insides throwing then aside. I left her heart. I went on to slicing open her arms, legs, and other body parts making sure I don't cut a main vain. I see the life slowly begin to fade, "Did I say you could die!" I say slapping her.

I see her body tense, she could no logger scream, yell, or beg for mercy because she was too weak. I see her heart slowly beat then speed up one or two beats before she twitches and her heart barely moves. "I'm not a cruel person so I'll let you die..." I say smiling, I quickly cut out her lungs. I dip my hands in her blood, and I write on the wall "Don't fuck with me because I'm not who I used to be". I cut out her heart and use one string and tied it on one of the hooks. I use the last bit of fabric to tie up her lungs on the sides of the heart.......

!!GORE END!!

~ _Authors note : Yeahhhh.... I'm not sure what was wrong with me???? Sorry you had to go through that terrible scripted scene. Ill probably re write this entire story from this chapter after I finish this entire story. So yup, thanks for reading this far. Also for the readers who didn't read this chapter, YA KILLED BELLE. rip Bell you terrible terrible female, who still didn't deserve to die like you did. Thanks for all the support tho <3_~


	10. Why

**-TOBY'S POV-**

I looked around school for (Y/N) but I cant find them, I went by their house and their parents said they went to school early. The only place I check at school and where they could be was the bathroom's. I walked to the last bathroom hoping that a girl wasn't in it and I get slapped like last time. I try to open the door but it's locked from the inside. I hear someone in there walking around. Everything goes quiet, then a loud laugh echoes through the hall. The door unlocks, and I quietly step inside. It was dark, I look around and see the silhouette of someone against the wall. "H-hello" I say in a shaky voice, I get no response.

The door slams shut behind me, I run and try to unlock it but it doesn't budge. The lights turn on and before I could understand anything my eyes start to water. I see Belle's hanging body, twisted in ways it shouldn't have been. Her entrails were gone, blood was everywhere. There was a message on the wall, written in Belle's blood. Her heart and lungs hung right next to it, making it look like a flying heart thing.

I rip off the fabric holding her to the wall, her lifeless body falls to the floor. I sit on the floor holding her in my arms, cradling her. I untie her mouth, I glaze my finger over her cold grey lips. I hold her in my chest sobbing into your into the crease of her neck. "Why?! Who would do this?!" I yell "Someone! Anyone! Get a teacher, and help!".

**-Third person POV-**

Toby cry and sobbed, "why?" "Why?" "Why?", that question filled the air. After crying Toby finally gets out, his twitching becoming more intense. He laid her down on the ground, and kissed her on the cheek. "I will get back to person who did this..." Toby whispered into his lifeless girlfriend. He exits the bathroom that got filled with teachers and people who wanted to know what was going on. Some students and even teachers threw up after seeing Belles body all torn up.

Toby gets up and walks home, he forgot about (Y/N). Toby laid in bed and cried, his dad heard him and came barging into his room. "Shut the fuck up! Stop being such a bitch!" He yells at Toby. "Y-you k-k-know what fu-ck y-you! My girlfriend d-d-died today!" Toby yells back to his dad with his lip quivering. Toby's dad doesn't say anything for a moment, his face relaxes and he looks back at Toby. One second later his face crinkles up again "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to like that" he says slamming Toby's door behind him. He walks up to Toby "You probably deserve it! You deserve to be miserable! Little shits like you deserve everything they go through" He says through clenched teeth already balling up his fist. He grabs him by the collar of his shirt and starts punching him over and over again. 

His mom runs into the room and tries to pry Toby's dad off of him. "Honey calm down!" She says yanking at his shirt sleeve. "fuck you" he says with Toby's shirt in his hand, he stops punching for a moment to back hand her. She falls to the floor holding her face knowing already too well that he had had too much to drink. "Please stop" she starts to cry, he drops Toby and drags her out the room by her hair. "No stop it!" Toby gets up to chase after them but when he gets to their bed room door it's already locked. He starts to bang on the door, "You monster! Ill kill you!" It takes lyra to pull Toby back to his room to calm him down.

_~ Authors note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's not long but I'm pretty sure next chapter will be long. And I'm sorry to tell you this guys but this story is coming to an end. But hold on this story is going to be 15 chapters (I think). I was going to make this story longer but I just wanted to finish it now and get it done with if not in the story would never come to an end and I'm very bad at updating and I just don't want to put you guys through that. And with that good day good night or whatever time it is where you live read on my readers!~_


	11. Silence

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1 &v=Rb4YUIMczAo go watch this first to understand what this story is based off.**

**-Toby's POV-**

I stayed in bed for two days straight... I didn't eat, text, sleep, or anything people usually do. I hear a knock at my door "what..." I say in a choppy voice. "Your dinner is outside your door... And explain of your other meals out here.." my mom says opening the door.

I roll out of bed and brush past her to grab the food. I don't look at her when I close the door again, I put down the food in the corner of my room and get back into bed. I start to hear whispers again. I get back into bed and cover my head with the pillow, the voices inside my head keep telling me to end my life. But my heart told me to live, live for Bell, live to live a full life. Do what must be done to be happy.

I start to shake, I don't know what to do. I taste metal in my mouth, I didn't realize how hard I bit down on my lip. Fuck... I get up and quickly walk into the bathroom. Pressing some toilet paper to the gash on my lip, I close my eyes and breathe. I feel something drip off my chin, I wipe up what I can and move over the sink. I watch as the paper gets full and drips onto the whiteness of the sink. I drop the bloody paper into the sink and grab a new piece of paper. 

I look up into the mirror and see myself looking back at me. It's not moving with me, what the fuck? I step away and almost fall over, I look back into the mirror and I'm wearing a jacket he had but never really touched. Goggles hang off my neck and some type of cloth is over my mouth. "W-who ar-e you" I ask into the mirror, it don't say anything back. My reflection moves but I haven't done anything, It smiles at me. Then it's gone and I'm back to my normal self, I blink a couple of times. 

I feel uneasy walking back to the sink. My lip stopped bleeding, I pick up the bloody paper from the sink and throw it away. I rinse out the sink and splash some water onto my lip to clean off the dried blood. I don't look back into the mirror, I'm going crazy. I shake my head and laugh to myself. I walk back into my room and take a bite out of the food mom left for me, I crawl back into my bed and hope to fall asleep.

~~~ (4 days later)

Things went like that for a while, I didn't eat a lot. Just enough to live. I got and slim, not too bad but a little too skinny for my liking. I heard a knock at my door, "what!" I yell. Lyra steps in, "hey bro... Do you want to go do something?" She says smiling bright. I thought about this for a while "sure..." I said getting up.

_~~~(Go watch the video in the link above or your gonna miss whats happening here. A week after the fire.)_

I head to the school, hatchets in my backpack. I walk to go to school, as if nothing had happened. I get to school and write a fake love note and put it in Lucas's locker.

Note:

_Meet me in the public bathroom near the south hallway..._

I go into one of the stalls and wait. I hear a door open followed by footsteps. I knew wasn't Lucas, when he walks the for basically shakes. The feet go into the very last stall. Whoever was I just have to kill them later after Lucas. I hear the door being opened followed by the door being locked. "Hey!" Lucas yells "anyone in here? I'm here to meet someone!" He calls

Killing ahead not too gory

I grabbed the hatches are my book bag and put them into my belt. "Hey brother..." I say walking out of the stall. His eyes go wide"You are suppose to be dead!" Lucas says stepping back. "I wanted to talk... About Belle... (Y/N) didn't like me talking about her." I say pretending to be sad. Lucas fake smiles, sweat starting to bead up on his forehead. "What happened..." I say dropping my head, "I slept with her but I swear I didn't mean anything by it" he sounds panicked. 

_Flashback_

"Toby! I'm sorry! I saw your girlfriend with Lucas!"  
...  
"(Y/N) stop! You're making up lies because you're jealous! Why don't you understand me and you are just friends!"

_Flashback end_

She wasn't lying... "No that's not what I wanted to talk about." I say trying to cover my cracking voice. "do you know where she is?" I try not to show my smiling face. "I think she moved" Lucas says quietly. "no I know where she is.." I say looking up "where did-" Lucas says "she's dead! Someone killed her!" I grab my hatchets. I swing it but was it was knocked out of my hand.

Gore end

I hear a metal clank on the floor I look up to see... A knife... someone walks out the last stall. "Sorry my aiming is off. I'll try again" a voice says, I turn around and see (Y/N). They throw a knife, I duck and it hits Lucas and his eye he drops to the floor screaming. "Shut up!" I yell swinging the hatchet into his neck. (Y/N) throws two knifes and they barely miss my face. They threw the last one causing it to graze my hand,I instinctively dropped my hatchet. (Y/N) walks over to Lucas's bleeding body and pulls out the knife. She returns to me holding a knife over my stomach. "If you had listen to me... " She says put her hand on the wall beside my head.

Her eyes were no longer sweet and kind, they were dark and emotionless. "Why would I lie to you?" She asks looking away. I move and hit the knife out of her hand. They use their other hand to pull out scissors from behind and holds it up to my throat. "Doesn't matter anymore..." (Y/N) says. (Y/N) walks to the corner and picks up the knifes from before and put them back into the jacket sleeve. "Bye..." (Y?N) says walking out...

_~ Authors note: Sorry having a story like this... Hahaha... Thanks for the support! I'm sorry the fight scenes are weirdly written, I was pretty bad at writing lmao. Okay so have a good day/night or whatever is going on for you <3~_


	12. New Beginnings

**-Toby's POV-**

Why didn't (Y/N) kill me? That question ran through my head endlessly. I try to push it to the back of my mind as I walk into the forest down to the river. I sit on the edge with my feet dangling in the water. I think on what I am going to do? Who am I now??? Where will I go??? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tree branches being moved. I try not to focus on it, it's probably my head messing with me. 

The voices in my head start to get riled up again. More than one voice starts to fill my head, some whisper nonsense and the other tell me to look. I shake my head and kick up some water watching it splash back down. The voices stop all together and I'm just left with the sound of the water. It's too quiet.... I look to where the sound had came from, to see him standing there... The thing I saw before I started getting like this.

Slenderman. Tall as fuck, perfect suit, white as snow, featureless... he and I made a deal... I will become one of his proxies but I would decide if I would kill a person (random) or even wanted to go out killing... If I said I don't want to kill a certain Person they wouldn't go near them. My new life will begin... And I sure will make my time left worth it... As far as (Y/N), they will be fine... I know it, I know (Y/N)... Our paths will meet in this life... Or another...

Slenderman teleports us back to some mansion... I'm nervous, but also excited. Not sure what to do, out of habit I started twitching more. He open the front door and what he had inside surprise me. It was like a normal, large, family... People were casually talking and ignoring us. People not looking in our direction helps me calm down little... I turn around and slightly nod at Slenderman as if trying to say thanks. He does the same thing back but it looks as if he was trying to smile, if he had a face.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck tingle... My body seemed to move on it's own, I take out my hatchet and block my head. Then I hear a clank noise, and the impact of whatever hit the hatchet moves it back a little. I turn around and look at the ground and see a knife, Why is it always knifes?. I look back up and see a boy with pale skin, dark circles around his eyes, he had no eyelids, and he had a smile carved into his face.

"How did you?" The guy doesn't finish his sentence, then two more people run up to me. One wearing a yellow hoodie, his face is covered with a black mask, the details of a smile and eyes are painted on with neon red. The other has on what looked like an orange turtleneck, he also has a white mask, but the details of the mask looked more feminine. The boy in the yellow hoodie started to speak "I'm hoodie... And that's masky..." He says pointing at the guy in the white female mask... "the guy who threw the knife at you... that's Jeff... He's an ass so I suggest keeping a distance..." He says laughing.

"So you're the new guy?" Masky says eyeing me, I don't know how to respond... "You are going to share a room with EJ" Slenderman said pointing at a guy in the kitchen eating a kidney. "Ok..." I say putting my hatchet into my belt.

~~~(months pass)

Me and EJ had become close, we were now best friends. Me and (Y/N) haven't bumped into each other yet, I start to wonder if she left the area. I'm still curious as to where she is or how she's doing. But EJ had made me forget almost all about her. We usually prank everyone in the mansion or steal some of Ben's games. Masky and hoodie get on my nerves but it doesn't bother me that much, I can just go blow off steam whenever i need to. Everyone just doesn't pay attention to me that much and I like going unnoticed. 


	13. Break

**-READERS POV-**

I breathe in heavily, wondering how did I become like this? I walk to my hut in the middle of the woods. I look into the mirror at my blood soaked clothes. I take a shower, and get changed. I put on blacks pants and an old tank top. I go to the mirror and fix my hair.

When I finished I stare at my reflection. I feel weird looking into my mirror. Something dark and tall appears behind me, the lights flicker and I can't focus on anything. Suddenly voices started to yell in my head. They yell, "go back to who you were!" chanting it over and over. "I'm not her anymore!" I growl punching the mirror, immediately everything goes still and whatever was behind me before isn't there anymore.

Glass with everywhere, my knuckles covered in blood and small shards of glass are sticking out. I stay there setting my breath. Calm down... Calm down... I tell myself over and over. This happened often, it feels like I'm suffocating and in pain. There is nothing I can do to make my pain end unless i wait for it to pass... I feel like a machine, a piece is missing in the whole system screwed up.

I have nothing to live for, I used to... But that reason left me... it's been over 3 years since that I last saw him. That moment plays over and over in my head... When we last spoke...

_~ Flashback ~_

Why would I lie to you?.... It doesn't matter anymore...

_~ flashback end ~_

I wish I could have said more to him before I left... I wish I could go back to who I used to be and so proud... I wish Toby was here so I can tell him everything like I used to... I wish! I wish! I wish... there is so much I regret doing or not doing with him. God I miss him, I don't think he even uses the same phone. I threw mine out the day I left, I never thought that I would end up like this though.

Then I wake up...

~ _Author's note:_ _Sorry for this lame ending and short ass chapters but look man when you were as a terrible of a writer like I was about 5 years ago, its really hard to fix the whole story itself....~_


	14. Over

_~ Author's note: if you are confused about last chapter, you, the main character was having a dream. Chapter 10 and 11 was a dream. But you actually did kill Belle... And Toby killed Lucas but his dad is still alive and Lyra is dead **WARNING ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AHEAD** ~_

**-READERS POV-**

I sit up and feel confused. Where even am I? Toby... Toby's name pops up in my head. I hurry to look at my phone to see if he messaged me.

_Text messages:_

**mom: Me and your dad are going out tonight. We won't be home till tomorrow. Love you!**

**Waffle lover: i know what you did...**   
**Waffle lover: text back!!!**   
**6 missed calls**   
**Waffle lover: ANSWER**   
**Waffle lover: we need to talk**   
**Waffle lover: come over now**   
**Waffle lover: (Y/N) please**   
**Waffle lover: answer....**

I decide text Toby back

**me: I can't handle the stress anymore... I know sorry can't fix what I did... You don't have to forgive me... but don't turn me in.**

I put my phone down on the nightstand, I get up and walk into the garage. I grab rope and walked back into my room. I hear banging at my front door followed by someone yelling "(Y/N)!!" I ignore it and go into my room closing the door behind me. I throw the rope over the fan and start to tie it. I grab my stool and set it under the rope. I step up and put my head to the rope. I count to three. 1... 2... 3... I take a breath and kick the stool from under me.

My ears start to ring, black spots start to blur my vision, pressure is becoming more extreme on my neck. I never thought hanging myself was the way to go . I feel my lungs start to burn and my throat goes dry. My end is near... One spot left to fill my vision with darkness. I close my eyes. And accept my fate and know it's too late to go back.

The ringing in my ears finally stop, I feel my body relaxed and it's like my body is really heavy. I cant move any part of my body, but I can still feel the pressure of the rope on my neck.

I hear a noise calling my name "(Y/N)...(Y/N)...(Y/N)!!" It becomes louder and louder.

I open my eyes and then inhale quickly, coughing because the loss of air. I look up and see Toby hovering over me. My eyes become a wide and my pulse quickens, I can see is Toby's face covered in tears. "W-why would you d-do that!?" He hugs me, pulling me up from the floor. "I was almost dead..." I said "why did you bring me back?" I say sounding disappointed. "Why are you trying to leave here" he whimpers "I have nothing to live for....and you hate me...." I say. "I c-could ne-ver hate y-you! Even i-if you ju-st killed Bell." He says pulling back from the hug "you're lying..." I say keeping my eyes on him.

He shakes his head, I look at the floor "I'm sorry" I start to cry. I'm pathetic, why do I feel like I'm so lost. I start to cry harder, I didn't want this. I couldn't control myself, and yet I feel so bad for hurting someone I love. I'm scared of what I can do next, and I don't think I can stop how I feel. I cover my face with my hands and start to bawl. Toby gets down next to me and tries his best to calm me down. "It's o-okay" he whispers next to me. 

I move my hands but I'm still crying a little. I shake my head over and over again, "(Y/N) calm down" he says quietly helping me sit up. "Y-you did hurt m-me a little b-but w-we can get through th-is" he slowly leans-

_~ Author's note: So yup idk what that really was? Like I have said multiple times before, I wrote this a while back. I cant really change most of the scenes that happen but I do try to make everything less offensive in ways. I even add more stuff around the terribly written parts so I don't look like a huge cuck (<yes I spelled that right). I do have personal experiences with the scene that you have just read but i do sincerely apologize if I offend anyone. It was not my intention in any way, but I don't know my intentions with this in the first place. ~_


	15. Don't Let Me Go

**-READERS POV-**

He slowly stood up, pulling me with him, "Where are we going?" I ask pulling back. "I c-can't lo-se y-you... So I'm g-going to t-ake y-you everywhere w-with me." He said avoiding my question. "But I need to take a shower... Will you follow me in there?" I hesitate asking my question. "N-not un-less you want m-me to." He says smirking. I pull out of his arms, my face getting red "No thanks!" I say running into the bathroom, slamming the door.

**-TOBY'S POV-**

I hear (Y/N) singing in the shower. She's usually so happy... Why would she feel the need to kill herself? I walk into (Y/N)'s room taking down the rope from the fan. I throw the rope out into the trashcan, hoping to never have to see a rope being used like that again. I hear the shower stop, I decided to put it on one of (Y/N)'s favorite TV shows. (Y/N) walks downstairs in pajama and sits next to me laying their head on my shoulder. I look down at (Y/N)'s cute face... why do I care about you so much? I ask to myself. (Y/N) noticed me staring, and their face got red "why are you staring at me?!" (Y/N) squeaked, I couldn't respond I just chuckled.

~~~

Sometime later (Y/N) falls asleep, snuggling on my arm. I tried to get up, but only for (Y/N) to wake up and look up at me. "Don't go..." they says whining in a groggy tone. "Do you want me to stay until you fall sleep?" I asked in a soft voice "mhm" (Y/N) nods, "fine..." I say sitting down once again. (Y/N) lays her head on my shoulder again, this time wrapping their arms around my chest. "Don't ever leave me" (Y/N) says falling asleep, I just decide there's no way I could get up, so I just lay back and go to sleep too. I pull (Y/N) into a hug and cuddle up. "S-sweet dreams..." I say before falling asleep.

_~ Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters I know I've been putting so many like short chapters... But I hope you liked it... The end will be coming soon so sorry for that~_


End file.
